


A New Kind of Feeling

by Miichele



Series: Sinja Anniversary Week [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Sinbad no Bouken, Sinja, Yaoi, magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miichele/pseuds/Miichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a party night at Immuchak and Ja'far tries to understand his own feelings after becoming Sinbad's comrade, asking himself what is this new feeling that is growing inside him. Contribution for Day 1 of the Sinja Anniversary Week. Day 1 - Theme: I take you/the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi and its characters belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> Wrote to the 3rd theme of the Sinja Anniversary Week that was: I Take You/ The Start.  
> It was very short, I wasn't so secure about posting it at all! Hahaha! <3  
> I hope you like!

Through the blazes of that camp fire, green eyes could stare that single smile.

He couldn't help to be astonished being right there, at the middle of that party with so many people around. Before they enter that dungeon, everything was so different. He never thought about staying in a place like this before. After all, he was raised in an assassin clan, not being able to live happily with his family… that he, himself, had killed… But why he was feeling so calm right now in that place? Why his heart was filled with a so warm feeling? He couldn't understand…

And even dressed with those rags, no one even thought about giving him bad looks. Indeed, all he received since they reached that village was caring and praising.

\- His hair color is so pretty, I never saw one like that before - one kid pointed to him.

\- Can I touch it? - the other one little girl asked.

Ja'far only blinked, quietly nodding after feeling his cheeks, that were not covered anymore, burning a little. The pale face assumed a reddish tone that increased even more when he felt that presence that came together with a warm blanket that covered his back and shoulders.

\- Hinahoho's wife asked me to give you it. - Sinbad seated beside him. - She saw you and she thought that you could get a cold with so tiny clothes.

\- Like I could get sick so easily!

He clicked his tongue, obviously angry. He was not a baby anymore and started to take off that blank from his back when he saw the enormous woman that waved and gave him a sweet smile. A smile that seemed so close to that one that he could never forget. Even being the one that killed the special person that used to smile for him exactly that way.

Imediattely he fixed the warm cloth on his back and used it to get warm. Why was he feeling so strange?

And noticing that angry face, Sinbad approached even more.

\- Hey… I know it must be hard for you to get used to it, but… Are you feeling bad about it? Are you not enjoying the party or being with us? - those unexpected questions made Ja'far's heart beats faster. - You don't owe me anything. What I mean is that… You are not obliged to come with me if you don't…

\- Surely I want!

The little one exclaimed, suddenly interrupting Sinbad. Ja'far avoided looking at him feeling his cheeks getting even hotter. With those questions, new ones rised from Ja'far's heart: Sinbad didn't wanted him by his side? He really was not necessary at all?

That fear grew up like a monster inside him like it was ready to devoure that new feeling that just had been born. He already felt being so attached to Sinbad. What was wrong with him?

Sinbad stared at Ja'far a little bit perplex. That brat that used to kill people and curse was feeling embarrassed?

While avoiding to look at him, Ja'far felt a warm hand touching his shoulder. He had courage to face Sinbad that, like ever, was offering that so sweet smile.

\- I promised I would give you a new way of life, didn't? I won't get back in my words and I will never leave you behind you. But… I wanted to know what YOU want!

Ja'far couldn't tell anything. His lips were opened, but words couldn't get out. That embarrassment kept inside his heart what he really wanted to told Sinbad. And again he didn't knew the reason why he thought those words, why he wanted to stay forever with someone he had just knew…

"I want to stay with you together… Until the end."

He couldn't say that for now, but this feeling that came with those words… he would never forget.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and, as always, I need to say I'm sorry if you found some mistake.  
> English is not my native language, but I hope to give you a good reading! ^^


End file.
